


You See Everything

by Joolzmp7



Series: You're Still Here [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolzmp7/pseuds/Joolzmp7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Greg and Mycroft continued from You're Still Here.<br/>Greg rings Mycroft to let him know John is awake and to arrange a date that takes them through fun with finger food and then back to Mycroft's house where it all begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You See Everything

You See Everything - You’re Still Here Part 2 – Mycroft/Greg

By Joolz

 

Greg left the hospital secure in the knowledge that John would be able to keep an eye on Sherlock now. John knew just how to handle his partner and would be able to provide the emotional support which Greg had temporarily taken over whilst John had been unconscious. He was certainly glad to hand that over again, it hadn’t seemed right somehow to see Sherlock so unsure of himself and so full of emotion.

Thinking of one Holmes led him on to thinking about the other. Now that could be interesting. He had enjoyed his little chat with Mycroft, as he had all the ones they had had in the past and seeing that blush spread across Mycroft’s cheeks as he had squeezed his hand and mentioned a future get together had been exciting. In fact, he should probably get in touch with him now and tell him that John had woken up. Even though he was sure that Mycroft probably had inside information direct from the hospital staff, it would be the polite thing to do and a perfect opening at the same time.

Mycroft answered on the second ring. “Gregory, how delightful to hear from you. I trust it is all good news.”

“Good evening Mycroft. Yes indeed, John has woken up naturally now and seems to be his old self which has relieved Sherlock greatly. I don’t think he’ll need my services now he has his paramour back.”

“Very true. There is very little Dr Watson is unable to do with regards to my brother’s wellbeing, thankfully it has to be said from my point of view.”

“I suppose that has relieved you of your burden a little, though I know you still maintain constant vigilance.” Greg laughed.

“Have you been borrowing your children’s books again, Gregory.”

“How on earth do you know where that’s from?”

“I like to keep myself apprised of all current trends; you never know when something could prove advantageous. In fact, that did prove useful information when I was trying to strike a deal with the Minister from Uzbekistan as his daughter was obsessed with it at the time and I was able to arrange a visit to the set which certainly eased the workings of our deal.”

“Well that’s the first time I’ve considered the merits of Harry Potter as having political clout.”

“In the political world it makes sense to use every opportunity which becomes available.”

“That’s a fair point and I imagine true in any field. In point of fact, could I take the opportunity whilst I have you here, of extending an invitation to dinner to you if you are free any time?”

“Oh, that’s most kind of you, Gregory. I was just finishing up now actually if you haven’t yet eaten this evening.”

“Dinner would be perfect, actually. I had just bought some sandwiches when I got back to the hospital room and saw that John was awake so I’ve left them to it and thought I would get something on my way home.”

"Excellent. Shall I book us a table? I know a lovely little Italian place quite near to Barts or would you prefer something different."

"No Italian would be great, thanks. It's obvious that I don't need to tell you where my paternal family originate from then. Where did you mean, is it Bittoni's?"

"Yes, actually. Have you been there before?"

"I have been there before but the food is superb so I'm more than happy to go again."

"Shall we pick you up on our way?"

"It's only ten minutes’ walk from here so I'll meet you there, shall I, I'm sure the fresh air will do me good after all that hospital atmosphere."

"Certainly, I'll see you there shortly then."

"Ok, see you soon, Mycroft."

Greg strolled towards the restaurant at a leisurely pace, enjoying being out in the open again after practically two days solid in the hospital. Just as he arrived he saw one of Mycroft's infamous black cars approaching from the other direction. He waiting outside for Mycroft to alight and they smiled warmly as they saw each other and walked in. They were seated at an alcove table giving them a little privacy as it had some greenery around the edges too. They ordered their meals and settled down to wait, comfortably engaging in small talk before their starters arrived.

They had some bread sticks on the table, obviously homemade and considerably wider than the traditional packet bought ones that Greg had had before. He was suddenly struck with a wicked idea and when Mycroft was in the middle of a description of the latest theatrical production he had been to, Greg took a bread stick and, curving his lips in around his teeth, he pushed the bread stick deeply into his mouth and then back out again. Mycroft stopped mid word, his jaw dropping and just stared at Greg. Greg put the stick back in his mouth and just bit it as normal and asked a question as if nothing had happened. Mycroft shook his head minutely as if to clear it and answered Greg's question, not sure now if he had seen what he thought he had just seen.

Greg let him finish his answer and carried on talking normally, not making any other references. When Mycroft was again in the middle of something Greg did it again, only this time he pushed the bread in twice slowly and stared intently at Mycroft as he did it. Mycroft's voice seized up again and this time he blushed a dark red as he looked at Greg's mouth. Greg decided to get even more blatant and when he pulled the bread out he swirled his tongue around the end and nibbled a little before he bit off a big chunk and grinned at Mycroft. Mycroft sat back abruptly and fingered his collar.

"Are you alright there, Mycroft?"

"Fine," came out a bit high pitched so Mycroft cleared his throat and tried again. "Fine, thank you."

"I'm sorry, that was a bit cruel. I just figured with you being in control all the time, you probably don't get a lot of teasing."

"No, I can't say this is usually how my meetings proceed, but I certainly have no complaints with how this one is progressing." Mycroft smiled at him and leant back in to the table.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." Greg smiled back and then paused as the waiter brought their food.

They had, whether subconsciously or not, ordered a selection of finger foods so Greg took the perfect opportunity to hold out a mini bruschetta to Mycroft. Mycroft took the food into his mouth, managing to capture Greg's fingers at the same time and he pulled off very slowly, sucking the skin as he let go. It was Greg's turn to gulp and he sat there for a moment with his hand in the air as Mycroft smirked at him.

"Oh, it is on. You are so going to pay for that, Mr Holmes."

"I relish the challenge, Detective Inspector."

What followed was the most lascivious display either had ever seen or participated in. They took it in turns to feed each other, sucking fingers and pursing lips with each bite. Greg practically fellated another bread stick as Mycroft looked on, impressed with how deep Greg could take it and certainly wishing he would put his skills to use in another area. Mycroft stretched his legs out and brushed against Greg's ankle, leaving his foot in comfortable closeness. Greg decided to take it a step further and ran his foot up the inside of Mycroft's leg. What Mycroft hadn't realised though was that Greg had removed his shoe under the cover of their long tablecloth and instead of the expected pressure of a shoe stopping near his thigh, what he actually got was a set of toes trailing up his leg, all the way along his inner thigh and pressing on the already quite sizable swelling between his legs, massaging it with wiggling toes.

Mycroft tried very hard to stifle a moan as he felt the pressure from Greg's foot against his rapidly hardening shaft. Greg gave him a wicked smile, knowing exactly what he was doing to him and he stroked his foot from top to bottom, rubbing a little harder on Mycroft's balls, getting another low moan for his troubles.

The waiter came over at that moment to clear away their starters and Greg caught Mycroft's eye, knowing that neither of them were feeling particularly hungry for food right now. The staff here knew that Greg was a policeman so he used that to his advantage to get them away.

"I've had a call out for a case so we won't be able to stay, I'm sorry. Would it be possible to take the rest of our meal to go please?"

"Of course, sir. I'll prepare that for you now, won't be a moment."

The waiter came back with their food in take-away containers and after a minor squabble over who would pay, which Greg won after insisting that the invitation had been his in the first place and Mycroft could do the next one, they left and made their way out to Mycroft's car.

"Where shall we go now? You are quite welcome to come back to my house and view my etchings, Gregory."

"Really; that's what you're going with," Greg laughed.

"Isn't that the usual term, one uses in these situations. I have to admit to not being au fait with how this works."

"I would love to see your etchings, Mycroft, by all means let's go to yours. What shall I do about my car though; it's still at the hospital."

"If you would be happy to give Charles your keys he can arrange to have it brought to my house."

"That would be great, thanks, so I can clear off whenever you want to kick me out."

"And if I didn't want to kick you out..." Mycroft blushed.

"Well that would be great too. Better than great, in fact."

Greg was sitting very close to Mycroft on the back seat. He squeezed Mycroft's knee, circling his thumb against Mycroft's leg and then slid his hand slowly up. He rested it at the top of the thigh and stretched out his little finger to trace the shape of Mycroft's cock through his trousers. Greg felt it harden under his touch and Mycroft's head fell back against the seat as he groaned out his pleasure. Greg moved his hand over and cupped him fully, stroking up and down, squeezing gently as he went. Mycroft shifted to spread his legs to allow easier access and Greg made the most of his opportunity.

He leaned over Mycroft and touched his cheek. Mycroft's eyes sprang open and he turned towards Greg who captured his lips in their first kiss. It was tender and exploratory, little tastes of each other's lips and then deeper, more passionate kisses. Greg sucked Mycroft's lower lip into his mouth and bit gently, Mycroft's brows lifted in surprise at how much he enjoyed the feeling and he instinctively brought his hands up to cup Greg's head, one sliding through the short hair and the other holding on to his neck, pulling him in closer and kissing him deeply again.

When they got to Mycroft’s house he gave Charles the keys to Greg’s car and instructed him to have it brought here and then he led Greg inside. As Greg might have suspected it was in an affluent but quiet part of town and was as elegant as Mycroft was himself. There was a formal reception room to the left of the door which was obviously for entertaining guests but Mycroft bypassed this one and carried on down the hall pointing out the dining room, kitchen, bathroom and his study on the way.

The final door next to his study led to a quite different room and when Greg stepped inside he could tell instantly that though the furnishings were still all expensive and refined, there was also an air of comfort about the place; this was obviously where Mycroft came to relax and let go of his strict control of everything. There was a large entertainment system to one side of the room and extensive bookshelves around the other side with a log fire set in the centre. There were several comfy chairs scattered around and a large squashy sofa in the middle with a coffee table in front of the fireplace. The books on these shelves looked as if they were meant to be read for relaxation as opposed to the ones surrounding the walls of Mycroft’s study which were obviously related to work and reference.

Greg felt more comfortable straight away and could tell by the signs of relaxation around Mycroft’s shoulders that he felt it too. He even went so far as to remove his jacket and Greg was instantly in front of him.

“Why don’t you let me do that? I’ve been dreaming about freeing you from that suit for weeks.”

Mycroft dropped his head shyly. “Am I allowed to know what else you’ve been dreaming about?”

“Oh Mycroft, if you only knew.” Greg lifted his chin and grinned at him. “Maybe I could start by showing you.”

“I think I’d like that.”

Mycroft smiled softly at him and let his hands fall to his side as Greg started undoing the waistcoat buttons. He slid the material down Mycroft’s arms and laid it over the jacket on the chair. He reached for the tie next and worked open the Windsor knot, laying the ends down on either side of his neck. He looked across at Mycroft, lust in his eyes, taking in the sight of him in just his shirt which he didn’t think he’d seen before. The shirt was well fitted, though certainly not as snug as the ones that Sherlock usually wore, and Greg liked the shape of the body he could see underneath.

Greg grabbed the two ends of the tie and pulled Mycroft towards him gently, not wanting to stretch the expensive silk. Mycroft came closer and put his hands on Greg’s waist, Greg’s hands went higher to hold on to Mycroft’s head, pulling his mouth in for another searing kiss, feeling that they had been separated for too long.

Mycroft’s hands slid around and gripped tightly to Greg’s shirt, clenching and unclenching at the sensations flowing through him. He never usually allowed emotion to be involved in moments like this. Obviously he had had sex before but it had been perfunctory and emotionless, just an almost clinical relief of tension. Now though, he was finding that being with Greg was stirring all sorts of things up. He actually wanted to be touching Greg’s back, not his shirt and he wanted to feel Greg’s hands against his own skin; sense that warmth seeping through into his body.

Almost as if Greg had sensed his feelings, Mycroft felt the hands leave his face, though the lips remained right where he wanted them, and move down to start undoing the buttons on his shirt. Greg left the shirt on and slid his fingers down the centre of Mycroft’s chest in the gap revealed, sliding all the way down and back up again. He repeated it and each time he pushed the shirt a little bit further apart, trailing his fingers along the newly exposed skin. Mycroft shuddered as he felt the hands moving across his body, and almost yelped when the shirt was open enough to show his nipples and Greg circled and squeezed them, his thumb rubbing over the nubs until Mycroft was moaning freely.

Greg couldn’t resist any longer. The feel of having Mycroft moaning into his mouth was more than he could take and he had to taste the skin that was causing such delight. He kissed down the side of Mycroft’s neck and round to his Adam’s apple which he sucked, not hard enough to leave a mark, knowing that Mycroft would not want anything visible there with all his professional business dealings. He didn’t feel as concerned about the skin that would be hidden by Mycroft’s collar though so when he had moved below what he deemed visible he sucked hard on the skin and left a deep mark, gratified at the deep gasp and groan it pulled from Mycroft. Greg did it a few more times, leaving a little trail as he made his way down Mycroft’s chest until he hovered over his nipple. He licked a circle around the nub then took it between his teeth and gently bit down, applying a bit more pressure when Mycroft showed such a pleasurable reaction.

Mycroft loved the fact that Greg had marked him. The sense of belonging and being part of something seemed to intensify his own feelings even more and he wanted to assert his reciprocal possession on Greg. Mycroft reached round and started unfastening Greg’s buttons. When Greg noticed what Mycroft was doing he straightened up to make it easier for him, snatching little kisses as he went, not wanting to lose contact with Mycroft’s body entirely. 

Mycroft pushed Greg’s shirt completely off and stood admiring the sight in front of him for a moment. The skin was still quite tanned from Greg’s last holiday and he had more hair on his chest than Mycroft himself had and most pleasing of all was the way Greg’s trousers were tented right out in front of him and the way they tried to stretch even further when Greg felt Mycroft’s eyes lingering there.

Mycroft reached over and touched Greg in the centre of his chest then he trailed his finger all the way down his stomach, following the line of hair, then out and across the material of his trousers to circle Greg’s cock trapped underneath. Greg shuddered and groaned, his head falling back as he revelled in the feeling of Mycroft’s hand touching him. Mycroft cupped him and took advantage of all the neck that Greg was displaying to lean in and add a few decorations of his own. He felt a deep sense of pleasure at seeing such blatant signs of possession and at the way that Greg asked for more, happy to surrender himself to Mycroft’s care and marking.

“Bloody hell, Mycroft, I want you so badly right now. Can I have you, can we do this? I don’t care what or where, I just want you.”

“Definitely, yes please, I don’t want to wait either. Maybe we should move upstairs. I’m certainly not as young as I used to be.”

“You are perfect just as you are, youth be damned. But I have to agree that a bed sounds far more enticing than the carpet burns that would be unavoidable otherwise when I fall to the ground to get a taste of that wonderful cock distorting the line of your oh-so-elegant trousers.”

“You can’t say things like that.”

“I most certainly can and I will. Someone needs to show you how gorgeous you are and I am happy to be the one to do it. The only one if it comes to that.” Greg fingered the deep bite he had left below Mycroft’s collar then touched one that Mycroft had left on him. “I was sort of hoping this meant that you felt the same.”

“I do, Gregory. I’m afraid you will find that I am very proprietorial with what is mine and I would very much wish to include you in that category.”

“I’d like nothing better and the feeling is entirely mutual. Now, show me which your bedroom is before I decide I can’t wait and take you right here regardless of the carpet or not.”

Mycroft interlaced his fingers with Greg and pulled him upstairs. Greg couldn’t resist caressing Mycroft’s arse as he went which made Mycroft jump and then tow him along even faster.

Mycroft’s bedroom was exactly how Greg would have pictured it; elegant masculine tones, dark wood, luxurious fabrics with its own en suite and separate dressing room. After a cursory glance though, he was only interested in one thing and that was the large bed in the centre of the room. He swung Mycroft round so that he had his back to the bed and walked him backwards until he hit the edge and toppled on to it. Greg followed him on and was soon straddling him. He leaned forward, kissing Mycroft deeply then little presses of his lips on his eyelids, cheeks and nose.

“Decide what you want to do with me, Mycroft, but whilst you’re making up your mind, scoot up the bed. I can’t spend one more minute without tasting that delicious cock I can feel pressing against my arse.”

Mycroft moaned wantonly, happy to obey. Greg raised up on his knees and Mycroft shuffled himself further up the bed, just as eager as Greg to get things started and desperate to feel those lips around him. Greg unfastened Mycroft’s trousers and pulled them and his pants off in one go to reveal Mycroft in all his glory. Greg paused only a moment to enjoy the sight in front of him before he licked straight up the shaft from base to tip, circling the head and sucking it between his lips, dipping his tongue in the slit to taste the bead of moisture that appeared. Mycroft groaned and bucked up reflexively and it was only the fact that Greg’s hands were on Mycroft’s hips that stopped him getting the whole shaft straight down his throat. Greg pulled off and grinned at Mycroft. 

“Liked that, did you? Just look at you, you look bloody gorgeous like this, Mycroft. Debauched and desperate and wanting. Can I have you? Will you let me do that to you? Please, Mycroft.”

“Please, yes. I want that more than anything. I’m yours, have me, take me, do what you want with me. Just… now, please.”

“Oh bloody hell, yes, thank you. Do you have lube, condoms?”

Mycroft grabbed for the drawer by the bed and shoved the things at Greg as quickly as he could. Greg lubed his fingers, got Mycroft to bend his knees up and went back to sucking his cock as he teased his finger around Mycroft’s hole, timing the entrance of his first finger to the moment when he took in as much of Mycroft’s shaft as he was able.

Mycroft didn’t know where to put himself. He wanted to push forwards into Greg’s mouth and make him take him as deep as he could and at the same time he wanted to feel that finger going further, filling him, hitting his prostate; it was driving him crazy.

Greg took advantage of Mycroft’s distraction and pushed his finger right in and received a delicious groan for his efforts. He teased Mycroft both back and front for as long as it took to nicely loosen him up to take three fingers with ease then he couldn’t wait any longer. Greg quickly stripped, put on the condom and covered it with lube before lifting up Mycroft’s legs and holding himself still at his entrance. He looked down at Mycroft and held his eyes as he very slowly slid in to the hilt on the first stroke. He stopped there and allowed Mycroft time to adjust to the depth of penetration and only continued when Mycroft gave him a slight nod. Greg pulled back slowly and pushed back in again a few times, easing Mycroft’s passage further until he was thrusting his hips back every time Greg moved forward.

Greg slipped Mycroft’s legs around his waist so that he could lean forward and kiss him, capturing all the delightful noises he was making. Greg loved the look on Mycroft’s face every time he pressed deeply inside, sliding his abdomen over Mycroft’s own cock, providing the necessary friction he was desperate for.

Neither seemed destined to last long this first time and it didn't take much more until Greg needed to speed up. He pulled out and lifted Mycroft’s legs again, putting them over his shoulders this time, then he lined himself up again and pushed in fast. They both grunted at the impact and Greg took great pleasure in going as fast and deep as he could on each pass. He changed his angle a few times until he got it just right and was stroking over Mycroft’s prostate on every thrust.

Mycroft came first with a loud shout of Greg's name, the extra stimulation being too much for him and Greg followed soon after as he felt the amazing contractions of Mycroft's passage around his cock. Greg carefully pulled out and Mycroft's legs just dropped down on the bed as neither of them had the energy to hold them up. Greg just about managed to remove the condom and wipe himself and Mycroft clean before he just crashed down next to him, one arm stretched across his body, not wanting to lose contact. 

It took them a while to revive enough to allow even mumbled conversation but neither of them had either the energy or the inclination to move.

"Am I still alive? I think you've killed me, Mycroft."

"Indeed, it was quite spectacular. I fear I will be unable to move until some time next week."

"Likewise. Unless you want me to clear out..."

Mycroft grabbed onto Greg's arm with as much speed as he could coordinate in the circumstances and held on tight.

"You are not going anywhere. Unless you wish to leave, of course."

"Nope, not me. Happy as I am right here... with you."

Mycroft blushed and stroked his finger along Greg's arm.

"I am also quite content to remain here... with you, Gregory."

"That was practically gushing for you, Mycroft. I'm honoured." Mycroft blushed again. "Hey, I told you I was all about the teasing thing. You'd better get used to the compliments because I happen to think you're absolutely gorgeous and I have no reservations about telling you that frequently."

Greg grinned as Mycroft tried to hide a shy smile. He lifted Mycroft's head and pulled him closer to plant a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Like I said - gorgeous."

Greg tapped his chest and gestured with his head to beckon Mycroft over. Greg slipped his hand behind Mycroft's back and when Mycroft was lying comfortably with his head on Greg's chest he wrapped his arm tightly around him and kissed the top of his head. Mycroft placed his leg across Greg's and pulled the covers over them both and they settled down for some much needed rest and recuperation... for who knew what energy they would need in the morning...

~*~


End file.
